


Fever

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: prompt: can you write about Stanley getting really sick and Lefou literally won't leave his side until he gets better (like really cute with cuddles and everything)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so stanley really isnt that sick i just made him have flu symptoms and LeFou is only told to leave like once and refuses. Also this didnt turn out as good as i wanted because i have to do this quickly because my computer is dying and i don't know where my charger went. So I'm sorry this isnt that good but i hope you like it.

Stanley was late, really late. LeFou decided to go find him. There had to be a reason. He wasn’t Gaston, he actually liked LeFou, right? He went to Stanley’s house and just went in only to find him in bed covered in blankets. When LeFou approached, him he realized he was covered in sweat.  
“Stanley, mon amour, are you ok?” LeFou said.  
“I’m sorry I’m really tired and it’s just so cold. Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go,” Stanley said burrowing into the blankets.  
“No mon cher, its ok,” he placed a hand on his forehead, “You’re burning up Stanley.”  
“I’m fine. Was I late? I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what time it was,” Stanley rambled.  
“No, honey its ok,” he said sitting on the edge of Stanley’s bed, “how do you feel?”  
“Tired,” he mumbled, “and cold and everything hurts. I’m sorry, I wish I was well I didn’t mean to stand you up.”  
“Stanley, honey you’re incredibly sick. I don’t want you to do anything but rest,” LeFou said brushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face.  
“But I stood you up and I love you. I don’t want you to think I didn’t want to be with you,” Stanley deliriously rambled.  
LeFou tried not to laugh, only Stanley would be incredibly sick and worry about LeFou, “I know you want to be with me sweetheart. Its ok,” he said kissing his forehead.  
“You don’t have to stay. I’ll be ok,” Stanley said.  
He kissed his forehead softly, “I would never leave my love. I’m staying until you get better.” Stanley hummed in response.  
“I’m hot,” Stanley said after a while, throwing off the blankets and tossing and turning.  
“You definitely have a fever. I’m going to go get you cold water and wash your face,” LeFou said standing.  
“No, don’t leave,” Stanley moaned, “I don’t want to be alone.”  
“I’m just going to get you water. I’ll be back soon, I promise,” LeFou said kissing his forehead.  
“Ok I love you,” he said curling up.  
“I love you too,” he says softly. He filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a rag.  
When he got back he kneeled next to the bed, “I’m going to wipe the sweat off your face ok?”  
He got a mumbled response. He took the cloth and gently began to wipe his face. Stanley began to squirm and grumble, “‘s cold. ‘m cold,”  
“Ok, ok I’ll wipe your face later. Do you need anything?” LeFou said softly.  
“Cuddle with me,” Stanley mumbled picking the blanket up weakly. LeFou smiled and crawled in next to Stanley.  
“You’re so warm,” Stanley mumbled.  
“That’s why I’m here. Your personal heater,” LeFou said laughing. Stanley hummed wrapping himself around LeFou. LeFou smiled humming softly holding Stanley close.  
“Tell me something,” Stanley mumbled.  
“Like what?” LeFou asked.  
“Anything,” Stanley said, “your voice is soothing. You’re so amazing just like everything about you. You’re so perfect. I love you so much, so so much.”  
LeFou giggled at Stanley’s exhausted rambles.  
“See like that you’re so adorable your laugh is so beautiful and cute and you are just amazing,” Stanley says burring himself into LeFou’s side.  
LeFou smiled, “You’re pretty awesome there yourself my love.”  
“But not as great as you. You are so strong and beautiful and sweet and just amazing,” Stanley said.  
“You are quite amazing my love I promise,” LeFou said laughing, “go to sleep. It will help with the fever.”  
“Tell me something,” Stanley said, “anything please. I love you, anything you say is amazing.”  
“Have I ever told you about the one time I accidentally shot a cow?” LeFou asks smiling  
“No, how do you accidentally shoot a cow?” Stanley said.  
“It’s actually kind of a funny story,” he replied. He told him that and a couple other stories about his past before he realizes Stanley is asleep. LeFou smiles softly and slowly let himself small asleep.  
***  
Stanley walked into LeFou’s house to find him curled up on his bed, “you got me sick,” LeFou mumbled. Stanley walked over and slid into bed with him.  
“It’s ok I’ll take care you,” Stanley said smiling.  
“I love you,” LeFou said pouting.  
“I love you too,” he said kissing him softly.


End file.
